1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an approach for connecting and charging a wireless keyboard. More particularly, the present invention relates to charging a wireless keyboard used in a slate computer by attaching the wireless keyboard to the slate computer and charging the keyboard using the slate computer unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slate computer systems are also referred to as tablet computer systems (tablet PCs). The name “slate” computer derives from the unit's slate shape which is generally easy for a user to hold. Slate (tablet) PCs are often popular in situations where use of a normal notebook computer is impractical, unwieldy, or otherwise does not provide the functionality needed by the user. Wireless keyboards are often popular, especially with slate computers, because of their flexibility in placement which melds with the flexibility provided by the slate computer system.
One challenge of slate computer systems that utilize wireless keyboards is that the wireless keyboard is powered by its own battery. If the wireless keyboard runs out of battery power, the keyboard can generally not be used with the slate computer system without replacing the keyboard's batteries (e.g., “AA,” “AAA,” etc.). This can be problematic due to the slate computer's popularity in performing “field work” which may be a remote location distant from traditional battery suppliers such as stores and the like.